fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fionnalina Chapter 3: Soon
Chapter 3: Soon Later that night, Unohana was seated on the chair with Fionna sitting on the bridge of her nose and her cat, Cake by the fireplace. "How about the story of the noble cat who saved the king from the wicked Ice King. Once upon a time-" Unohana began but Fionna interrupted her. "Oh, Mother, please." Fionna said, "Are there any stories about the little people?" "As a matter of fact, there are, Fionna. Look." Unohana explained and flipped through the book. Fionna slid down on her mother's nose and Unohana caught her in her hand. She slid down it and went onto the beautifully illustrated book to a page of dazzling beings dancing around the flowers. Each fairy was lovely, dressed in lavish clothing. Some had children of nature, others looked more like the elegant aristocrats. "They are little, just like me. But...but what are those?" Fionna asked curiously pointing to the picture. "They're wings, Fionna. These are fairies and fairies have wings so they can fly." Unohana said. "Not only those but the Candy people from the Candy Kingdom." "Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?" Fionna asked. The woman looked pensive for a second. "Well, I thought I did once." "Really?" "Yes and here, the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding." "And they lived happily ever after." "Most likely." Unohana laughed. "Well, I guess it could work best if two people are about the same size." Fionna said. "Yes, of course." Unohana said, a little unsure. Fionna sighed sadly, "Well that's not fair. I must be the only little person in the whole world. I wish I were big." "No, Fionna, no." Unohana said to her, kindly, "Don't ever wish to be anything but what you are. Bedtime, dear, it's been a long day. You must go to sleep now." She picked up her tiny daughter and put her in her walnut bed in her giant cradle. "Sleep tight." "Mother, will you please leave the book open?" Fionna asked. "But of course, my dear." Unohana answered as she put her walnut bed on the windowsill. "I'd want to look at the pictures when I go to sleep." Fionna said as Unohana carefully set and open the book up in front of Fionna. "There." Unohana said. "Goodnight, Mother." Fionna said. "Goodnight, Fionna." Unohana said. She turned to Cake and said, "You take good care of her, Cake." "I will." Cake saluted. When Unohana left the room, Fionna turned to the brilliant full moon before climbing out of her bed, gazing from the luminous silver sphere and painting of the magical creature she'd grown to love. Unable to love, Fionna did what she always did when she couldn't sleep: sing. The girl had a sweet voice like the chime of a small gold bell. Fionna: I know there's someone Somewhere Someone Who's sure to find me Soon Soon, Fionna started to dance to the song she was singing. After the rain goes There are rainbows I'll find my rainbow Soon Cake hopped up on one of the chairs, enjoying the sound of Fionna's voice. Soon, in a world be just pretend Soon a happy ending Love, can you hear me If you're near me Sing your song Sure and strong And...soon As soon as she finished, she wondered, "I wonder if there are such things as fairies and Candy people." Far off the gardens and hidden from the humans, the forest was alive with wonder as the heat of summer begins to fade for the golding of autumn. There, deep within the heart of ancient woods where wild beauty and natural disorder welcomed all those who entered the forest, the trees rustled with life and laughter danced on the wind. Rapidly from the Vale of the fairies and candy people, a group of multicolored lights which flew with the speed of a shooting star over the fields. The colors below soon gave way to the red, orange, yellow and brown of autumn. Stacey Hirano and Felicia (from Darkstalkers) were riding on strage caravans pulled by butterflies using their staves to make autumn alongs with Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) and Numbah 5 and the fairies and candy peoples. And causing this was an entire caravan of small magical creatures: Fairies and Candy people. Leading the group are two 'faires'. The first was a man with pink skin, short pink hair, mustache and wears a white shirt with long sleeves, a long red cape, black pants, black shoes and a crown on his head. He's King Peppermint. The second was a woman with long hot pink hair, pink skin and wears a crown on her head and a long hot pink dress with long sleeves. She's Queen Laffy Taffy, Peppermint's wife. But something was missing among the celebration which Laffy noticed. "Oh, don't look now, my dear but our son is missing again." Laffy said. "So he is. I think he feels silly riding that butterfly we gave him." Peppermint said. "Why should he feel silly?" Laffy asked. "It-it-it doesn't make the right impression on the young ladies." Peppermint said. "Well, what about impression on the court, Peppermint, my love, it is the autumn today and we have begun the golding of the leaves. He should be here." "Laffy-" "He'll hurt himself. I hope he's not buzzing the vales on that wretched monochromicorn. He is crowned prince, for heaven's sake." Laffy said. Peppermint laughed, "Laffy, have you forgotten what it's like to be 18?" Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Parodies Category:Thumbelina Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Parodies Category:Thumbelina Fanmakes